And then there were four
by Makthefandomgirl
Summary: What happens when Douglas finds out what really happened to the hydra loop and that Daniel lied to him about it? How will he decide to punish his son? WARNING contains parental spanking don't like don't read.


**WARNING this story does contain strong language if that offends you then don't read it no one is holding you hostage and forcing you to read it you have the power to click the back button.  
Thank you, The Author**

"Alright Daniel over the knee time for your first bionic spanking."

"Adam get up. Daniel ignore him he's kidding *under breath* for right now"

"For right now! What's that supposed to mean Chase?"

"It means you'll find out later duh."

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

Daniel was just sitting academy not really doing anything when Douglas walked in and by the look on his face he was really angry and he had a very good reason to be.

"So Daniel is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Daniel slightly jumped not having heard his father walk into the room.

"Oh hey dad you know we should make you wear a bell I didn't even hear you come in…."

"Why didn't you tell me you were the one who broke the hydra loop?"

"You weren't supposed to find out about that."

"Bob told me I guess Adam forgot to keep your secret."

"Look dad I'm sorry-"

"You were mad at me for lying to you and then you lied right to my face I'm so disappointed in yoou Daniel!"

"This is why I didn't tell you I knew you would overreact!"

"I'm not overreacting you almost destroyed the entire island if anything I'm underreacting!"

"You've lied to me more than I've ever lied to you!"

"You know I had very valid reasons to lie to you! You're acting like a child Daniel!"

"I am _not_ acting like a child but you are acting like a dick!"

"You do not get to talk to me like that young man!"

"Why? Can't handle the truth dad!"

"I have had enough of this attitude of yours! If I were you I would figure out how to get it under control." Douglas had suddenly realized that he had turned on his 'dad voice' which he didn't even know he had.

"What attitude? I don't have a freaking attitude! Everything you say is complete bull shit!"

"I'm going to tell you one more time, lose the attitude or you will regret it."

"And I'm going to tell _you_ one more time I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING ATTITUDE!"

"Ok that's it." Douglas started walking towards Daniel with determination and once he reached his son he grabbed him by the bicep and dragged him to the couch, sat down, and pulled Daniel down across his lap.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"I told you that you would regret not dropping the attitude." Douglas stated with what seemed like no emotion what so ever as he readjusted them so his leg was over both of Daniel's he laid down the first swat and didn't stop swatting.

"OW! What the hell! You have no right to do this!"

Douglas kept swatting but started talking as much as he hated doing this Daniel had to learn.

"Actually I have every right to do this you're my son and you lied to me, yelled at me, acted like a child, and called me a dick. So you better prepare yourself because we're going to be here awhile."

Douglas was not going easy on Daniel at all. Even through his jeans he was starting to feel the sting and he couldn't help but squirm trying to get away from the punishing hand. He'd never been spanked before now, he had never even thought about it happening to him.

"You want to tell me why you're in this position Daniel?"

"Because you're a sadistic asshole!"

"Ooh wrong answer!"

Douglas stopped spanking for a minute and Daniel was relieved until he realized his pants and boxers were now around his knees. He threw his hand back in an attempt to protect his already burning ass but Douglas caught it and pinned it to his back so he resorted to begging.

"Dad please stop it hurts!"

"Why are you in this position Daniel?" Douglas repeated his earlier question and continued swatting the already red flesh of Daniel's butt.

"I don't know!" Daniel answered honestly although he would admit to anything to get the onslaught on his ass to stop.

Douglas sighed and thought carefully before speaking again.

"Ok well I'll tell you what you did. You not only broke the hydra loop endangering your life and everyone else's but then lied directly to my face about doing so then, when I confronted you about it you acted like a child, yelled at me, gave me after I told you to stop and, called me a dick."

"I'm sorry dad! I won't do it again I promise!"

Douglas felt a tug on his heart string s upon hearing the tears in his son's voice but he knew he had to keep going.

"I know you're sorry buddy. We're almost done."

With that he tipped Daniel forward in order to better access his sit spots. He finished up the spanking with with three swats to each sit spot and then pulled his crying child up onto his lap making sure to avoid putting pressure on his freshly spanked butt and pulled him into his chest to hug him and provide him with some comfort.

"Shh it's ok."

"I'm so sorry dad I didn't mean any of the things I said please don't hate me!"

Daniel spoke frantically his voice quivering and he was sniffling. He just met his dad had he already pushed him away? Would his dad be able to forgive him?

"I know you're sorry son" he paused for a moment to grad Daniel's chin forcing him to look up at his father's face he need him to listen to this next very carefully "and don't you ever again think that I don't love you. There is absolutely nothing you could do that would make me not love you."

Daniel nodded tiredly his eyelids started to droop so Douglas helped him pull his boxers up (which did cause him to wince) get his jeans the rest of the way off and lay down on the couch. Daniel pulled a blanket over himself before falling into a deep sleep. Douglas couldn't help but smile at how young Daniel looked all tucked in and curled up asleep. Before he left the room he kissed the kid's forehead and smiled again. He might be new to this whole fatherhood thing but moments like this made it a hell of a lot easier.


End file.
